<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beginnings by malinaldarose (coralysendria)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057411">Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose'>malinaldarose (coralysendria)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Earth: Final Conflict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: trope_bingo, Episode Related, Episode: s02e01 First of Its Kind, Gen, Missing Scene, Trope Bingo Amnesty, Trope Bingo Round 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralysendria/pseuds/malinaldarose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is big.  It hurt a lot to get big and Liam didn't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fills the First Time / Last Time square on my Round 13 Trope Bingo card and is posted for Round Fourteen's Amnesty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam is big.</p>
<p>First he was tiny, then he was bigger.  Lili and Augur were very kind to him and gave him toys to play with because Mother was sleeping.  It was sad that Mother was sleeping because the angry one -- Jonathan -- was going to make Mother forget about Liam.  </p>
<p>And then Liam got big.  It hurt a lot to get big, and Liam didn't like it.  He hopes he's not going to get bigger, because that would hurt more.  Jonathan made Augur take him away without saying goodbye to Mother and now Augur is talking, talking, talking, but Liam isn't really listening.  His head feels funny, all full of things he doesn't understand.  There are so many lights and buttons and things to play with here. Augur doesn't want him to play, though, and Liam just doesn't understand why not.</p>
<p>Then Lili's face is on the screen -- not transparent Lili in the tube in the funny clothes -- but solid, real Lili who watched him play with the puzzles before he got big and Augur took him away. Lili is saying something about Boone, and the word catches Liam's attention, and...</p>
<p>...something in his brain clicks into place.</p>
<p>Liam's childhood ends.</p>
<p>The haze clears from a mind suddenly filled with memories from other lives; knowledge slots into place.  He understands that he has a purpose.  His father made him to...to....  No.  The knowledge is gone.  But he knows that he has to ally himself with both the Taelons and the humans, and the best way to do that is through....</p>
<p>"Boone," he says -- only the second time he has spoken in his very, very short life.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Augur responds shortly.  "The man your father killed."</p>
<p>"Boone was killed by a Taelon," Liam retorts.  "Not my father." He doesn't know exactly how he knows, but there is an image in his mind of a man floating in a huge tank.  A Taelon puts his hand on the tank, and the man dies.  Suddenly, he knows what to do, and turns to Augur's computers.  "Show me everything you've got on William Boone."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Augur argues with him when Liam explains his plan, but then he begins to see the challenge in it.  He seems to have already forgotten that Liam was born not even  a day ago.  He and Holo-Lili are combing through Liam Kincaid's records now; they've decided that rather than building Liam an identity from scratch, they will borrow a dead man's.  It's a bit ironic that the man they find for him to impersonate is not only of Irish heritage, but also shares his given name.  At least this will let him  acknowledge his mother's history, even if only obliquely.<p>"Kid," Augur says, "There's a pad of paper and a pen over there.  You need to practice writing your signature for these records."</p>
<p>Liam locates the pen and paper with a nod and sits down to practice.  He has already explained to Augur how he has the memories of all three of his parents stuffed into his head -- "must be crowded in there," Augur joked -- which is why he already knows how to do the things he's going to need to be able to do to carry out the masquerade he has in mind.</p>
<p>He moves the pen across the page.  It is more awkward than he was expecting.  He does know how to form the letters, but  hasn't yet developed the muscle memory that makes his parents' writing effortless.  His first attempts are huge and childish, but he keeps at it and soon he's writing his assumed name -- Liam Neville Kincaid, Liam N. Kincaid, Mjr. Liam N. Kincaid, L. N. Kincaid, L. Kincaid -- as easily as his inherited memories tell him he should.</p>
<p>He frowns down at the page of signatures.  "Augur," he says, "what's my real name?"</p>
<p>"Liam," Augur replies, around the stylus in his mouth, not taking his eyes from his work.  </p>
<p>"No, I mean, my last name."  Liam doesn't know how to suppress the wistful note in his voice.</p>
<p>At that, Augur does look up.  He removes the stylus from his mouth.  "Well, I don't know anything about Kimera naming conventions -- you'll have to look that up in that overstuffed brain of yours -- but when human parents aren't married, the children generally take the mother's last name."</p>
<p>"So my real name is Liam Beckett?"</p>
<p>"I suppose so, yes."</p>
<p>Liam writes it out with a flourish, and tips the page up to show Augur, a goofy grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Very nice, kid," Augur returns to his work, then, after a moment, looks up again.  "You need to review military protocols and Kincaid's records.  American protocols will be slightly different from the Irish ones that Beckett knows.  Sandoval wasn't in the military, was he?"</p>
<p>Liam shakes his head.  His father was never in the military; he studied law, then joined the FBI.  He asks Holo-Lili to show him the appropriate information.</p>
<p>He is aware of Augur watching him as he reads.  "What?"</p>
<p>Augur shrugs.  "You don't have a CVI, but you read just as quickly as Boone could."</p>
<p>"Being part-Kimera is handy for some things," Liam says with a shrug of his own.</p>
<p>"Kid.  All the Companion Protectors have CVIs.  What will you do if they insist?"</p>
<p>"They won't."  </p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>Liam shrugs again.  "I just do, okay?"  He can't explain it to Augur -- he can't even really explain it to himself.  He just <i>knows</i> that, somehow, it won't be a problem.</p>
<p>Augur raises his hands.  "Okay, okay.  If you say so."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Later, Augur takes Liam driving.  This is another thing that Liam knows how to do through his inherited memories.  Like writing, it takes him a while to get the hang of it, but after an hour or so, when he's starting to do trick driving, Augur calls a halt to the exercise.<p>"You'll be fine, kid," he says.  "You probably won't have to do a lot of driving, in any case; Taelons fly."  He looks thoughtful for a moment.  "Maybe we should see if Lili will teach you to fly a shuttle."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>The next morning is Boone's funeral.  By the time Major Liam Kincaid arrives, striding confidently through the mourners to stand next to Lili near the flag-draped casket, the service is nearly over.  He hadn't planned to be late, but Augur advised him to make an entrance.<p>"You'll make more of an impression, and you won't have to stand around beforehand and chit-chat with people that may think they know you.  Trust me.  It's for the best."  But Augur wasn't quite ready to lend Liam a car, and also wanted to pay his respects to Boone, so he drove to the cemetery and was lurking in the background.</p>
<p>Liam's human father, Ronald Sandoval, is here.  It is the first time Liam has ever seen him.</p>
<p>While the bugler is playing the slow, mournful Taps, Liam begins to be uneasy.  Something's wrong, though he doesn't know what.  With a last ringing echo, the bugle falls silent.  The Synod leader, Quo'on, steps up to drop a white rose onto the casket.  Lili holds a similar bloom.  </p>
<p>In his mind, Liam sees Quo'on dying, core energy splashing everywhere.  He has never had a vision of the future before -- didn't even know he inherited the Sight from his mother -- but he knows what this is.  His head whips around; he can see the distortion that is the cloaked Jaridian replicant.  He has a moment to choose:  save Quo'on or save Da'an.</p>
<p>Quo'on looks around, sharp-eyed, as though he, too, senses the danger.  The other two Taelons, Da'an and Zo'or, appear oblivious.</p>
<p>Liam scrambles around Boone's casket to launch himself at Da'an.  They fall to the ground in a tangle of limbs as chaos erupts around them.  Liam hears the air sizzle as the replicant's shot hits Quo'on squarely in the chest, but he doesn't look -- he has already seen it.  He continues to shelter Da'an with his body, only getting up when it is apparent that the replicant has been driven off.  He helps Da'an to his feet.  He is so focused on what he wants to say to the Taelon that he doesn't notice the spark of energy that jumps from his hand to Da'an's, nor the keen-eyed look the Taelon gives him in response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Lili is angry, but Liam senses that her anger is partly fear for him.  She promised his mother, after all, that she would take care of him.  Jonathan's anger is blistering, but his fear is not for Liam.  It's <i>of</i> Liam, and <i>for</i> himself and the Liberation.  There's nothing Liam can do about that.  Besides, he's pretty proud of himself for pulling off his masquerade, and when Lili's global beeps and they all overhear Sandoval summoning him to the mothership, he cannot keep the smirk from his face.<p>The Liberation needs someone on the inside?  Well, he's managed to arrange that, hasn't he.</p>
<p>Not bad for someone who was only born two days ago, he thinks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Lili helps Liam fasten the seat restraints in her shuttle.  He is still pretty pleased with himself, and it must show on his face because Lili, instead of sitting in the pilot's seat, takes the passenger seat across from him.<p>"Liam, listen to me," she says.  "I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is not a game.  People's lives are at stake here.  <i>Your</i> life is at stake here.  Mine.  Augur's.  The whole Liberation."</p>
<p>Liam is silent for a moment, then he slides out of the seat restraints and takes both of Lili's hands in his own.</p>
<p>"I know, Lili," he says, earnestly.  "I <i>do</i> understand.  I know that when I first grew up, I was a little out of it -- you try going from being a baby to being an adult in one day, sometime -- but I <i>know</i> what I'm doing.  I <i>can</i> do this.  I may not actually be Liam Kincaid, but I can be.  Please trust me?"</p>
<p>"Jonathan--"</p>
<p>Liam cuts her off.  "Jonathan will never understand.  He can't.  And he will never trust me.  I'm asking <i>you</i> to trust me, Lili.  You.  Not Jonathan.  Not the Liberation.  You."</p>
<p>Lili looks down at their joined hands, then she meets his eyes.  "You're so young, Liam.  How can I?"</p>
<p>Liam thinks for a moment.  "Have you ever heard the phrase 'born with an old soul?'  That's me.  I've got Ha'gel and Siobhan Beckett and Ronald Sandoval all in my head, Lili.  I haven't been a child since I heard you speak William Boone's name; it's like that was the last thing needed to make me an adult.</p>
<p>"The Liberation needs someone in this position.  <i>Humanity</i> needs someone in this position.  Even the <i>Taelons</i> need someone in this position, someone who will not just blindly follow their orders.  This is the reason I was born, Lili.  Please."</p>
<p>Lili searches Liam's eyes, a frown of indecision on her face, but at last, she nods.  "All right.  I'll trust you.  Don't make me regret it."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am," Liam says lightly, releasing her hands.  "And, Lili?"</p>
<p>She looks back at him as she is settling into the pilot's seat.  "What?"</p>
<p>"Will you teach me to fly?"</p>
<p>She laughs at the eagerness in the question.  "Sure.  <i>If</i> you survive the next twenty-four hours."</p>
<p>Liam grins.  "With that as a reward?  You can bet I will."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>The Companion Protector Service issues Liam an identification card and a weapon.  The card goes into a wallet that Augur bought for him -- Augur bought him all sorts of things, with the admonition that Liam would pay him back out of his first pay check.  He examines the weapon carefully and holsters it at his side.<p>Because he does not have a CVI, like the other Companion Protectors, the Service has Liam swear an oath of office.  It was written especially for him; the Service has never had to have a Protector swear to uphold their duty to the Taelons because the motivational imperatives in their CVIs forced them to do so.  Liam shivers inwardly at the thought of a CVI; when his father asked him about implantation, he nearly thought that his plan had failed.  Liam cannot risk implantation.  As young as he is, he understands that he cannot risk the Taelons knowing that he is Ha'gel's child.  His life after that would be  miserable, short, and very, very painful.</p>
<p>Liam takes the oath without reservation.  He <i>is</i> here to protect the Taelons.  He is also here to protect humanity; he is certain that he will be able to do both.  He said one absolutely true thing during his interview with his father and Zo'or:  The fates of mankind and the Taelon Commonality <i>are</i> intrinsically linked.  And whatever is to come, he is part of that fate.</p>
<p>His swearing-in takes place in the Embassy; the oath is administered by Da'an with his father as witness.  He locks eyes with Da'an while he repeats the words of the oath, says them directly to the Taelon.  For the first time in his short life, he is entirely serious.  This is the most important thing he has ever done, and these words will shape his life.  This is not the time or place for anything other than true gravity, and he swears to protect Da'an almost as if he were a medieval knight swearing fealty to his liege.  </p>
<p>The thought is his mother's; she felt the same way when she swore her first oaths of allegiance.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>The work that is expected of him -- assuming, of course, that he and Da'an survive the attack that they know is coming -- seems simple enough.  He will be responsible for Da'an's security both here at the Embassy, and whenever Da'an has an engagement.  He is also responsible for Da'an's security on the Mothership, but he is given to understand that that role is mainly a formality.  Da'an will not be attacked on the Mothership -- Taelons do not harm other Taelons.  This, they inherited from the proto-species from which both they and the Jaridians are descended.<p>He is very careful not to mention the name of the proto-species.  The Taelons may not remember it, but the Kimera do.</p>
<p>His direct superior is his human father, Ronald Sandoval, an arrangement he finds extremely pleasing.  He is not concerned with the attitude that Sandoval demonstrated during his employment interview aboard the Mothership; it was a test, and Liam knew it, so he practically plopped into Sandoval's conversational traps, lounging there as if to say, "Well?  Is this all you've got?"</p>
<p>Although he obviously cannot tell Sandoval that he is Liam's father, Liam nevertheless is certain that within a short time they will be friends.  </p>
<p>While his work is being explained to him, the Embassy is being fortified against the coming attack.  Da'an's audience chamber is teeming with workers.  But eventually, the work is done, the trap is baited and set, and there is nothing more that Liam and Da'an can do for the moment.  The workers leave.  Before Sandoval follows, he hands Liam a weapon, which Liam examines critically; he recognizes it from both Sandoval's and Beckett's memories.  It will hopefully suffice against the replicant.</p>
<p>There is a foovlasha set in the corner of the chamber, under the security camera aimed toward the door.  Liam suggests a game.  He would like to speak with Da'an and get to know him, but he feels uncomfortable doing so while they are being monitored.  The game will both pass the time and allow Liam to observe Da'an -- and allow Da'an to observe Liam at the same time.</p>
<p>"Are you certain, Major?" Da'an asks.  "Foovlasha can be very difficult for the beginner."</p>
<p>"Who says I'm a beginner?"  Foovlasha is an ancient game, one at which Ha'gel, Liam's Kimera father, excelled.  Liam is confident in his ability to play.  "Besides, we can't play poker; I forgot to bring a deck of cards."</p>
<p>Da'an tilts his head at Liam's flippant tone, but says only, "Very well, then.  Let us play."  </p>
<p>They are barely into the game when Liam realizes he really wants to win.  He also has an inexplicalbe urge to impress Da'an.  The game is complicated.  Da'an's playing is cool and restrained, while Liam throws himself into it, playing aggressively.  But even with all Ha'gel's skill and knowledge of theory at his disposal, he barely wins.  He cannot restrain a grin.</p>
<p>"I have never seen foovlasha played at this level," Da'an says.  "How long have you been playing?"</p>
<p>Liam shrugs.  "This is my first time.  I'm good at games."</p>
<p>Da'an tilts his head and looks closely at his new protector.  "Not as good as you are at hiding the truth."</p>
<p>That's not good.  "The truth?" Liam asks nervously.  Does Da'an know who he is?  How could he?  </p>
<p>"As written in your palm," Da'an responds.  He catches Liam's left hand and turns it palm upward, revealing both the red birthmark and an unneeded game piece.  "You deceived me."</p>
<p>Liam starts to make an excuse, but Da'an frowns slightly toward the camera under which they are standing, a warning that they are being observed.  He plucks the game piece from Liam's hand, as Liam changes course entirely, and says, with a cocky grin, "What can I say?  You got me," as though Da'an has just caught him cheating.</p>
<p>"Only a lasha master could triumph over me at my own game," Da'an says tranquilly.</p>
<p>Liam has a feeling that the conversation has not actually been about foovlasha.  He feels outmaneuvered in some manner, but before he can even pause to consider the thought, the Jaridian replicant is in the chamber and he has other things to think about.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>They wait.  Da'an continues to act as bait for the replicant, standing in the cul de sac formed by the cement tunnel wall and the pipes that run through, while Liam stands on the next level, above the pipes, the weapon Sandoval gave him ready in his hands.  To Liam's eyes, Da'an appears nervous; well, truth to tell, he's a little nervous himself, even with his mother's memories of successfully baiting terrorists in just such a manner.<p>Liam senses the approach of the replicant before he can see it; he knows that Da'an does as well.  The Taelon acts his part, though, even going so far as to stand in front of the replicant as if caught out.  The replicant drops its cloak as it approaches.  It's larger than Liam had expected, but he should be able to handle it with this weapon.</p>
<p>He fires.  The energy blast hits the replicant and Liam quickly fires again.  The replicant staggers back, momentarily out of sight in a cloud of steam.  Liam tucks the weapon into his belt and swings down to Da'an's side -- but the weapon is in his hand a micro-second later as the replicant emerges from the steam, apparently undamaged.  Liam fires yet again, but this time the blast is absorbed by an energy shield.</p>
<p>Liam stares at the replicant for a moment -- and, just as in the cemetery yesterday, he has a vision.  Not of the future, but of the past.  He sees Zo'or plotting to kill Da'an.  He sees his father going along with it.  The weapon, Liam suddenly realizes, was never meant to stop the replicant.  And now Da'an is going to die, and Liam is going to die along with him.  Well, then.  Time to redeem the oath he swore only this morning.  He tosses the gun aside, grabbing a length of pipe that lies nearby.  He swings with all his might at the replicant.</p>
<p>Liam is stronger than an average human -- as he said to Augur, being part-Kimera is handy -- but even that strength is not enough.  The pipe has no effect on the replicant, which backhands him in response.  The pipe falls from his hands, as he hits the wall and tumbles, dazed, into the corner.   Before he can get up again, the replicant turns, its arm forming into a weapon.  </p>
<p>This is the moment his short life ends.  His hands come up in a futile attempt at self-defense, as if the empty hands of a human being -- part-Kimera or no -- can stop the disruptor blast of a Jaridian replicant.</p>
<p>The replicant fires --</p>
<p>-- lights flare in Liam's hands, just where the red birthmarks lie.  The energy of the replicant's weapon is caught a foot from Liam's wide eyes.</p>
<p><i>Now what?</i> he thinks, briefly, hilariously.  Somewhere deep inside him, he knows that the energy now dancing between his palms is sufficient to destroy the replicant.  Allowing this deep knowledge to guide him, he straightens his fingers and <i>pushes</i> the energy away.</p>
<p>It flies back at the replicant, striking it squarely.  The thing explodes, leaving no chunks bigger than Liam's fist.</p>
<p>Liam scrambles to his feet, and turns to make sure Da'an is all right.  He finds the Taelon staring at him in wonder.  He looks down and raises his hands before him, palm up.  Light glows again, briefly, then leaves his hands as they were before, big and capable, with the red markings on his palms that are not, he now understands, birthmarks.</p>
<p>Then Lili and Sandoval are there.  Lili's weapon is in her hand, a look of relief on her face; she had been frightened for him.  Sandoval picks up the useless gun that Liam had tossed aside.</p>
<p>"I see the weapon was effective, Major."</p>
<p>Liam knows a moment of bitter betrayal, but says only, "As you intended, Agent Sandoval.  As you intended."</p>
<p>His father looks at him sharply, but makes no other response.</p>
<p>Leaving the Jaridian behind, Liam leads Da'an back to the embassy.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Liam is looking at his hands again, turning his palms so that the red markings catch the light.<p>"They are called shaqarava."  Da'an gives the word the Taelon pronunciation.  Liam knows it's a loan-word from the Kimera language; the Taelons didn't have shaqarava before they met the Kimera.</p>
<p>Da'an stands near the virtual glass wall looking out over the sea of lights that is Washington, D. C. by night.  It is getting late.  On a normal day, Liam would have left for the evening long before now.  He hopes that his first day is not an indication of how his employment with the Taelons is going to go. </p>
<p>"I...know."  Liam lets his hands fall to his sides.  The word came into his mind while they were walking back from the tunnels.</p>
<p>Da'an looks at him keenly.  "But you did not know that they existed until you were forced to use them."</p>
<p>Liam shakes his head.  "No."  He resists the urge to look at his palms again.</p>
<p>"You are very young," Da'an observes.  "If Ha'gel was, as I surmise, your father, then you cannot have been born more than a few days ago."  He tilts his head.  "You need not fear me, child."</p>
<p>"My father's experience would indicate otherwise," Liam says.  </p>
<p>Da'an blushes blue.  "The history of the Taelons and Kimera is complicated."</p>
<p>"You feared him."</p>
<p>"We feared him," Da'an acknowledges softly, his fingers moving gently.  "And we hunted him.  Thus were you deprived of your father.  I would make up for that loss, if you will allow me."</p>
<p>"Do you fear me?"  Liam's tone is far more plaintive than he intends.  Jonathan Doors fears him.  How many others would fear him if his heritage were known?</p>
<p>Da'an meets his eyes.  "I do not, Major.  You have proven by your actions today that you are worthy of my trust and friendship -- despite the duplicitous nature of our relationship to this point."</p>
<p>Liam lets out the breath he had not realized he was holding.  "I'm not Liam Kincaid," he confesses in a rush.</p>
<p>Da'an's smile is small, but real.  "I did not think you were," he replies, "but you do not need to give me your real name if you do not wish to."</p>
<p>Liam considers it, wondering if it would endanger his human parents to reveal their identities.  He is still feeling very angry at his father.  His mother is still with the Liberation.  "My mother named me Liam," he offers.</p>
<p>Da'an inclines his head.  "A pleasure to meet you, Liam."</p>
<p>"So...what do we do now?"</p>
<p>"Now, Major," Da'an says crisply, "you go home and get some rest.  It has been a busy day today.  My protector must be well-rested in order to properly fulfill his duties."</p>
<p>"You still want me as your protector?"</p>
<p>"There is no one I would rather have, Major," Da'an replies, his hands moving gracefully.  Liam understands that the title is Da'an granting him not only his blessing, but also his protection.  Da'an will keep his secrets and together, they will continue building the bridge between Taelons and humanity that was begun with William Boone.</p>
<p>Liam gives Da'an a radiant smile, and heads for home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Da'an</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the wake of Boone's death and the ensuing confrontation with Zo'or, Da'an has a sudden memory of a prophecy he once read concerning the last days of the Taelons.  He retreats to his personal quarters in the Embassy.  Here, he keeps a small library of ancient Taelon texts, dating back millenia.  Some were gifts to him from his parents.  He had hoped to pass them to his own offspring, but it is becoming clear to him that Zo'or would not treasure them as they deserved.  His child does not believe in prophecy; he prefers to chart his own course.</p>
<p>As for his other four children in stasis, it grows increasingly unlikely that they will ever be born.</p>
<p>Da'an finds the text he remembers; it speaks of a Kimera oracle who will appear to lead the Taelons to salvation.  Ha'gel was the only remaining member of that ancient race, long feared by the Taelons.  With Ha'gel's death, the Kimera are extinct.  There can be no oracle.</p>
<p>"And thus ends our hope," Da'an says bitterly to himself.  Or perhaps to the uncaring universe.  Certainly not to the Commonality; few of his fellows would understand in these days when philosophers are no longer revered.  "And the hope of humanity, as well."</p>
<p>Without the Kimera oracle and without Boone's tempering influence, Da'an understands that both his race and humanity are doomed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>On every world where he has served as an ambassador, Da'an has had to attend death rituals.  Very few of them have actually touched him, but this is different.  Boone was different.  In the millenia of Da'an's life, he has never met someone like William Boone -- someone so fierce in his duty, yet at the same time so caring and gentle and wise.  And so curious, with a need to know the truth in all things.  Boone was the beginning of a bridge between Taelons and humans; it was he who first spoke to Da'an about bridges.  Da'an fears that without the implant's wise counsel, the Synod's choices with regard to humanity will suffer.  His spirit was unique; the universe is diminished with his passing.<p>This is grief, Da'an realizes.  Loss.  He feels anger, too, at Zo'or solemnly standing next to him as though he were not the agent of Boone's death.  He should purge these feelings; release them into the Commonality, but he chooses not to.  To dilute them would be to dishonor Boone's friendship and loyalty.  And so he stands in the cemetery as the human ritual progresses.</p>
<p>A latecomer strides through the mourners and stops next to Captain Marquette, who stands opposite Da'an with Boone's flag-draped -- and empty -- casket between them.  Da'an pays little attention to the newcomer other than to note his military uniform and bearing.  Instead, he listens to Agent Sandoval's words, agreeing that Boone was the rarest of men.  And, yes, he will be missed, more than any of those standing here will ever imagine.</p>
<p>Da'an flinches as the honor guard fires their rifles into the air.  He is uncertain of the symbolism, but the crack of the rifles is distressing and seems to run counter to the human phrase "rest in peace."  He is not the only one, he sees; Captain Marquette also flinches minutely.  Tears slide down her face, but she makes no move to dry them.  Her fingers are entwined about the stem of a white rose.  Given how tightly she seems to be clutching it, he hopes the thorns have been removed.</p>
<p>Boone's sister was meant to have a part in these proceedings, but though she is present at the ceremony, she is ill and sitting in one of the nearby vehicles.  So after the flag is removed from the casket and folded -- a ritual unto itself -- Da'an accepts it from Agent Sandoval on Ms. Boone's behalf.  He will see to it that it makes its way to her, along with the other effects from Boone's office.</p>
<p>The main ritual finished, Quo'on -- the humans have no idea what an honor it is for the Synod leader himself to attend this ritual -- steps forward to drop the rose he has been holding onto the casket.  Captain Marquette will do the same with hers.</p>
<p>As the bloom falls, Da'an sees the latecomer's head swivel toward the trees edging the cemetery.  He instinctively looks in that direction as well.  There is nothing there.  But suddenly the man is moving, he rounds the end of the casket and barrels into Da'an, knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>There is a moment when Da'an draws an outraged breath to demand an explanation, to order the man away, to protest this indignity, but then he hears the sound of an energy weapon being discharged.  A moment later Quo'on's presence vanishes from the Commonality.  Sandoval's skrill also discharges with an angry hiss.</p>
<p>And then it is over.  The man, whose cap has come off, revealing dark hair and clear grey-green eyes in a young face, rises and puts a hand out to help Da'an up off the ground.  Da'an accepts and is in the act of rising when it happens.</p>
<p>Energy is discharged from the man's hand and absorbed into Da'an's arm.  Da'an recognizes the flavor of it immediately.  <i>Kimera!</i>  Somehow this man is Kimera -- but he cannot be.  Ha'gel was the last, and Ha'gel is dead; Da'an felt his presence leave the Commonality.  This young man is definitely not Ha'gel; there is no way he could hide his presence from Da'an while touching him.  Da'an hesitates for the briefest of moments, meeting the man's eyes.  There is nothing there but concern for his well-being.  In fact, he seems utterly unaware of the energy leakage.  This man -- Kimera or no -- is not a threat.  Da'an allows himself to be pulled to his feet, still holding the young man's arm.</p>
<p>And then Captain Marquette is there.  "Da'an, are you all right?"</p>
<p>"Yes, thanks to this man.  He saved my life."</p>
<p>"We have to get you out of here immediately."  Captain Marquette is already pulling him away, but he stands firm for a moment, looking at the man.</p>
<p>"Major Liam Kincaid, sir," the young man says.  "I served under Captain Boone in the SI War."</p>
<p>Captain Marquette tugs on his arm.  "Da'an," she says urgently, "your life's in danger."</p>
<p>Da'an allows her to pull him away.  "Until we meet again, Major."  For meet again, they will.  Da'an will see to it.</p>
<p>"Until then," the major replies.</p>
<p>Da'an allows Captain Marquette to pull him into a limousine.  She climbs in after and commands the driver to return them to where her shuttle waits.  </p>
<p>The shuttle is in the air and on its way back to the embassy when the recall order comes.  The assailant was a Jaridian replicant from the missing probe.  Since the primary function of such replicants is to hunt and destroy Taelons, the Synod has determined that all Taelons are to be recalled to the Mothership until the replicant can be destroyed.  Captain Marquette alters the flight path accordingly.</p>
<p>Da'an is silent during the flight, considering.  Kimera!  There is still a Kimera alive on the planet.  He frowns.  No, that cannot be right; there is no sense of him in the Commonality.  Unless...what if Ha'gel Joined with a human?  What if the young man is Ha'gel's <i>hybrid child?</i>  If so, he would be doubly valuable to the Commonality and doubly at risk.  Da'an knows his fellows.  He knows the fear inspired by the very <i>word</i>Kimera.  But having been in charge of the hybrid program, he also knows how much they would value being able to study a natural-born hybrid.</p>
<p>Why was he at Boone's funeral, pretending to be Boone's friend?</p>
<p>Da'an considers it, looking at it from various angles, his head tilting as he thinks.  Then, as though it were a move in a game of foovlasha, Da'an sees it.  The child hoped to come to his attention; he could not have known about the replicant, and yet he acted to save Da'an's life.  Very well, then.  Da'an will play his part in the child's game and see where it leads.</p>
<p>He is so absorbed by the idea that there might still be hope for the Taelons and humanity that he only belatedly remembers that one of his oldest friends -- and the leader of the Synod -- has just been killed.</p>
<p>And Quo'on's successor will be either Zo'or or himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>It is not difficult to manipulate Zo'or into agreeing to let him appoint Major Kincaid as his new Protector by using Zo'or's desires for leadership against him.  Fortunately, he does not have to argue against the major being implanted with a CVI -- something that cannot be risked if the major is truly the Kimera hybrid Da'an believes him to be -- Zo'or's expectation that neither Da'an nor the major will survive an attack by the replicant is transparent.<p>Zo'or, Da'an thinks, is still very young, for a Taelon.</p>
<p>The major reports to the Washington Embassy the following morning.  As he is not to be an implant, he swears a service oath, written especially for him.  The young man says the words directly to Da'an, who is charmed by his sincerity.</p>
<p>He observes the major throughout the course of the tour of the embassy, the explanation of his duties, and the eventual game of foovlasha which follows.  He is more and more convinced that the young man is far younger than he appears.  There is an air of newness and wonder about him.  Everything he sees is interesting to him, even the smallest detail.</p>
<p>It is his suggestion that they play foovlasha, a game at which Da'an is a master.  The major's play is aggressive; he plays without a long-term strategy and takes unacceptable risks.  He is delighted to win the game, but Da'an has his measure now.  He will not win a second.</p>
<p>But there is no second game, for suddenly the replicant is there.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Da'an chooses the wrong turning and their flight through the tunnels beneath the embassy ends suddenly in a dead end.  The only exit is past the replicant.  Da'an's protector grimly assesses their surroundings, then places Da'an to one side of the cul-de-sac where there is a slight bit of shelter.  He then scrambles up the sides of the huge pipes hemming them in to stand out of the replicant's line of sight on an upper level, the weapon Sandoval gave him ready in his hand.<p>Somehow, Da'an is not surprised when the weapon fails.  It is another layer in Zo'or's trap, he knows.  His protector grabs up a convenient length of pipe, but he is no match for the replicant hand-to-hand, and when it knocks him off his feet, Da'an is certain that they are both dead.</p>
<p>The replicant fires at Major Kincaid, who flings up his hands in an instinctive -- and futile -- attempt to ward off the blast...</p>
<p>...which is caught between his hands, dancing between active shaqarava.</p>
<p>As Da'an watches, the young man sends the energy of the blast -- amplified by his own Kimera energy -- back at the replicant.  The creature is destroyed; it is in so many pieces that it will never be able to regenerate.</p>
<p>If Major Kincaid had hoped to conceal the truth of his birth from Da'an, he has certainly failed.  It is better this way, Da'an thinks, looking at the bright lights that bloom again in the major's hands.  He finds that he desires the young one's trust.  And...perhaps he also wishes to have someone to trust himself.</p>
<p>They will travel this path together.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Da'an is disappointed that the Synod names Zo'or to succeed Quo'on as leader.  Zo'or is, in Da'an's opinion, too young for the position, and he has no understanding of the humans, nor does he desire any.  He desires only to dominate.  Da'an is disappointed in his child, also.<p>His tasks are now made that much more difficult.  Shielding Liam from the Synod should not take too much effort; the young hybrid does not have a constant connection to the Commonality like Ha'gel did.  He may come and go, rather like the human psychics do.</p>
<p>Rather than setting Liam up in Boone's empty office -- which was, after all, in Boone's home city --  a work station is set up for him in Da'an's reception chamber.  This will allow Da'an to keep an eye on the young Kimera and also allow the young one constant access to him.  It is a good arrangement; they have already had several enlightening conversations on various subjects.  Da'an does not doubt that Liam is the foretold oracle -- how else could he appear out of nowhere when hope was lost?  Young Liam, however, is clearly not aware of any destiny.  He appears grateful for any instruction that Da'an can give him with regard to his Kimera abilities, which sometimes dismay and overwhelm him.  Liam is beginning to regard Da'an as a mentor, and Da'an must confess that he is already fond of the young one.  </p>
<p>It is a promising start, which Da'an hopes will, in the fullness of time, prove to be the salvation of both their species.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sandoval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sandoval stares at Boone where he floats unconscious in the blue tank.  The whole left side of the other Protector's face looks like it was ripped open by sabretooth claws -- the wounds left by Ha'gel's shaqarava.  The wounds continue down Boone's side, deep and wide and horrendous.  They do not appear to be closing, but Boone hasn't even been in the tank for a day, yet.  According to the monitors that Sandoval inspected on his way in, while the wounded man's vitals aren't strong, they are steady, so while his condition is serious enough to warrant immersion in a blue tank's healing fluid, it is stable for the moment.</p>
<p>He has not allowed himself to think of Siobhan yet.  </p>
<p>Captain Marquette reported that she rounded a corner, saw Lieutenant Beckett at the other end of the alley, there was a bright light, and by the time she got there, Beckett was gone.  No trace of her remained.</p>
<p>He hopes she did not suffer like this.</p>
<p>Of his own experience with Ha'gel, Sandoval remembers very little even assisted by his CVI.  He remembers meeting the cop in the alley.  He remembers the cop -- Ha'gel, wearing the cop's form -- reaching for his face.  He remembers lying on the ground, darkness closing in, and hearing his own voice:  <i>You're a complicated host, Mr. Sandoval.  I wonder what your Taelon friends would think if they knew the secrets you keep.</i>  Then there was only darkness, which ended with him waking alone in the alley under a full moon, naked except for his skrill, and freezing.</p>
<p>Sandoval runs his thumb over the gold ring on his pinky.  DeeDee's wedding band, given to him by the man floating in the tank as proof that his wife was dead.  The shock and horror and hatred he had felt as he was re-implanted had helped short circuit the motivational imperative in his new CVI.  Oh, it had held for a while -- a couple of months, maybe -- but now he has his free will back, and the MI is nothing more than a nagging ache deep in his brain that is easy enough to ignore.</p>
<p>He doesn't blame Boone for DeeDee's death.  He blames himself for falling for the other implant's story about working for the Liberation.  But more than that, he blames the Taelons -- without a CVI, Boone would never have done such a thing, just as without his CVI he would never have ordered the death of Boone's wife.  He's not certain that even with the CVI Boone would have done such a thing; he may have only been following the example set for him by Sandoval himself.</p>
<p>As he stands in contemplation, Zo'or enters the chamber and approaches the tank.  The Taelon looks at Sandoval through the liquid.  He looks up at Boone, and puts his hand on the tank.  His palm glows and Boone's unconscious body is limned in light.  Sandoval can see the man's molecules separating and dispersing, points of light fading, until nothing remains in the tank except the suspension rig uselessly submerged in the healing fluid.</p>
<p>William Boone is dead.</p>
<p>Sandoval is so shocked by this casual murder that he cannot even react.  Zo'or smirks, turns his back and walks away.  It is clear that he believes that Sandoval will take care of covering up the crime -- which is exactly what a proper implant would do.  </p>
<p>He takes one more look at the tank before leaving the room to do just that.  He has already decided that somehow he is going to bring the Taelons down -- for DeeDee, for Siobhan, now for Boone, as well.  In order to do that, he will need influence.  Zo'or's star is on the rise, and so -- for now -- he must do as Zo'or requires.</p>
<p>Sandoval is already beginning to hate himself.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Very much to his surprise, Sarah Boone asks him to take care of the funeral arrangements.  He would have thought that if she were going to ask any of her brother's colleagues, it would be Captain Marquette, who was clearly more to Boone than just a subordinate.  It is, Sandoval reflects, yet another distinction of the way in which Boone interpreted his motivational imperative.  He had friends, including Marquette.<p>Sandoval does not have friends -- and the only person who did care about him is also dead.  Which brings up another distinction; Siobhan Beckett obviously interpreted her imperative differently as well, as her romantic pursuit of Sandoval demonstrated.  </p>
<p>Is the fault with him, then?  Not that it matters now, since the MI is -- mostly -- gone.</p>
<p>The funeral is easy enough for Sandoval to arrange.  There are certain elements of a Service funeral -- the flag-draped casket, the piper playing "Amazing Grace," the rifle volley, the bugler playing Taps, the folding and presentation of the flag -- that are standard, and which Sandoval does not even have to think about.  There will be no church service; the Boones were not a religious family, and a graveside service is traditionally kept short.  He will be the main speaker; Ms. Boone will receive the folded flag.</p>
<p>On the day of the funeral, however, Ms. Boone, still grieving not only the death of her brother, but the older loss of the fetus that was implanted in her during the early portal experiments, is thin, pale, and unwell.  Instead of standing next to Marquette by the casket, she watches the service from the limo in which she traveled to the cemetery.  One of Boone's cop friends -- Morovsky, Sandoval thinks his name is -- stays with her.</p>
<p>Partway through the service a man in an Army dress uniform strides through the mourners and comes to a stop next to Marquette.  Sandoval spares him an annoyed glance -- couldn't he get here on time? -- but goes on with his remarks.</p>
<p>He has chosen a quote from Swinburne's poem "Hymn to Proserpine" to close out the brief eulogy.</p>
<p>"Laurel is green for a season, and love is sweet for a day; but love grows bitter with treason, and laurel outlives not May."  </p>
<p>The quote is pointed, aimed directly at Zo'or who stands to the left and slightly behind Synod leader Quo'on.  Sandoval rages inwardly that the Taelon has the nerve to stand on hallowed ground over the empty casket of the man he murdered, but he cannot allow any of that to show on his face or in his voice.  The quotation is an announcement, however coded it might be.  Like the laurel in June, his devotion to the Taelons is dead and gone.</p>
<p>Even with the aid of his CVI, he is unable to completely contain his grief during the service.  Marquette makes no attempt to hide her tears, but he cannot allow himself that sort of luxury.  And in any case, his grief is for Siobhan, not Boone.</p>
<p>He is pleased to see that Da'an, at least, standing on Quo'on's other side, shows signs that he, too, is grieving.  Sandoval had been jealous of Boone's developing friendship with Da'an -- it was one of the reasons he had drifted toward Zo'or in recent months.  He is glad to see that the friendship was not entirely one-sided.  Because Ms. Boone remains in the limo, Sandoval presents the folded flag to Da'an, who accepts it with the gravity it deserves.  Da'an is a diplomat; like Zo'or, he would present the proper facade.  Unlike Zo'or, Sandoval knows, Da'an's grief is true.</p>
<p>And then the man in the Army uniform tackles Da'an to the ground and all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Something about this Major Kincaid immediately sets Sandoval's teeth on edge.  Something's not quite right about the man, but Sandoval cannot decide what.  During his interview aboard the Mothership, his answers were all correct, but the delivery was smart-assed and...self-satisfied, almost as if he were somehow pulling a huge prank and getting away with it.  The only times he was completely serious was when he said that the fates of humanity and the Taelons were intrinsically linked and when he said he'd be honored to serve any Taelon.<p>The man is correct, though, his record does speak for itself.  Maybe it's just that his presence as Da'an's protector means that Sandoval will have a constant material reminder of Boone's murder.  Which also means that he will have a constant reminder of the mission he has set for himself.</p>
<p>Sandoval has enough self-awareness to consider that he might just be jealous that the man won't be chained to the Taelons by a CVI.  Kincaid will not lose his free will.  He will not be turned into the Taelons' lap dog.  The worst thing about the MI, Sandoval thinks, is that he never even had his own opinions while under its influence.  He was happy, content -- <i>fulfilled</i> -- to be a lap dog.</p>
<p>Since the major will not have a CVI, he swears an oath of service, which he appears to take entirely seriously.  This, Sandoval cannot fault.  The major speaks the words directly to Da'an, though, and Sandoval has a nagging feeling, again, that there is something slightly off-kilter here.  It's as though Kincaid is swearing to Da'an personally, rather than the Taelons as a whole.  Sandoval may have to keep an eye on the man, after all.</p>
<p>That is <i>if</i> the major manages to survive the trap they are setting for the Jaridian replicant which is also Zo'or's trap for Da'an.  Sandoval understands that it is his job to insure that neither of them survive.  He regrets the major's coming death in an abstract way, but this is no less a war than that in which the major so recently fought.  Unfortunately, this time, he will be a casualty.  Sandoval is uncertain how he feels about Da'an's death.  He still feels some lingering loyalty to the North American Companion, but as the poet said, "Love grows bitter with treason," and Da'an quickly enough threw him over for Boone.</p>
<p>His expression hardens, and before he can think better of it, he hands Major Kincaid a faulty weapon.  It will not be sufficient to destroy the replicant should it break through the degenerator shield before he can get within skrill range -- all too likely, since he and Marquette will be observing the trap from halfway across town in a building without a portal.  None of the Volunteers onsite has been issued a skrill.  Even if Marquette has a shuttle standing by, it will still take them too long to get back to the embassy.</p>
<p>Kincaid, of course, would have had a skrill if both Zo'or and, surprisingly, Da'an, had not insisted that he not be given a CVI.  Sandoval understands Zo'or's reasons.  He certainly understands Kincaid's reasons.  He does not understand Da'an's.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>The replicant has been reduced to small pieces none much larger than his fist.  Sandoval stares in shocked surprise for a moment at both Da'an and Major Kincaid standing unharmed in the cul-de-sac where the replicant cornered them.  He trips over something, and sees that it is the weapon he gave Kincaid.  He examines it as he picks it up.  It has been fired -- he heard the shots as he and Marquette were running through the tunnels in pursuit of the replicant.  The power indicator that he sabotaged still indicates a full charge, but the weapon was nearly drained when he handed it to the Major.  Even fully charged, it is unlikely that it would have so thoroughly destroyed the replicant.<p>He is relieved not to be complicit in a purposeless death, but cannot show it.  "I see the weapon proved effective, Major," he says instead.</p>
<p>"Yeah," the major says with a piercing look.  "Just like you intended."</p>
<p>Sandoval looks up at the implicit accusation, but makes no reply.  Kincaid seems unwilling to say anything more, but there is in his expression, a hint of disappointment which puzzles Sandoval.  Then the major exchanges a glance with Da'an and pushes past him, leading the Companion back toward the embassy.</p>
<p>Marquette gives him a puzzled look as she holsters her gun, then falls in behind Da'an, leaving him alone to stare at the useless weapon in his hand and wonder what really happened here.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Zo'or is not pleased that the trap failed to kill Da'an, but since he was named leader of the Synod anyway, the failure is immaterial.  He graciously tells Sandoval to compliment Major Kincaid on his victory.<p>Sandoval is a little concerned about what Kincaid -- and Da'an -- will do, since Kincaid, at least, is aware that the weapon Sandoval gave him was faulty.  Still, Sandoval can easily plead ignorance of that, and Kincaid has no evidence to prove otherwise.  It might make their working relationship difficult, but with Zo'or's elevation, Sandoval will be spending most of his time on the Mothership, while Kincaid will be at the embassy.  Their paths shouldn't cross that often.</p>
<p>More importantly, though, Sandoval is now in a position to begin to make serious progress in his one-man war against the Taelons.  He is aware that he is going to need help.  He considers and discards the idea of approaching the Liberation; while he is certain that he could sell the failure of his MI, Doors is too paranoid to ever accept his sincerity.  There are other groups out there, but the Liberation is the most effective.  He decides that he's just going to have to build his own group, one hand-picked recruit at a time.  </p>
<p>Perhaps Captain Marquette would join him; he will have to observe her carefully.  He was not lying when he said he'd been impressed by her loyalty.  She is a capable officer and an excellent pilot -- both qualities he would find useful.  She already seems acquainted with Major Kincaid; he noted when she referred to the major as "Liam" when they were waiting for the replicant.  He also still has a few contacts at the FBI.  He'll start there.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>Sandoval cannot mask the relief he feels when a metro police captain calls to inform him that Siobhan Beckett has been found alive and is waiting for him in his office.  She is dishevelled and still somewhat dazed, but he is so glad that he has not lost her, that he cannot even bring himself to be angry when Kincaid walks in a few minutes later.  Since Sandoval himself sent for him he can hardly fault the major.  Though he does find Kincaid's attitude toward Siobhan rather puzzling.  He'll have time to sort that out later, though.  Siobhan obviously needs rest -- and to have her CVI checked, since she cannot remember what happened to her.<p>"Thank you for coming, Major," Sandoval says, more politely than he might normally have, "but Lieutenant Beckett and I have some things to discuss."</p>
<p>Something that looks almost like disappointment -- rather like his expression in the tunnels, in fact -- crosses the major's face, but it's gone before Sandoval can be sure.</p>
<p>"Sorry.  Of course. "  The major ducks his head.  "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Beckett."</p>
<p>Sandoval leans against his desk, watching the major leave, and does not turn back to Siobhan until the elevator door closes on the major's calm, grey-green gaze, then he's crouching beside Siobhan again.</p>
<p>"Da'an's new protector?" Siobhan says, slowly sinking back into her chair.  She had risen to greet Major Kincaid.  "Has something happened to Commander Boone?"</p>
<p>"The commander cornered Ha'gel and was killed," Sandoval says gently.  "His funeral was a couple of days ago."</p>
<p>"How long have I been missing?"  There is a note in her voice that Sandoval has never heard from the assured Irish Companion Protector before.  It takes him a moment to identify it as fear.</p>
<p>"A little over four days."  Sandoval tries to be gentle about it, but he can see her pale.  Her arm folds over her abdomen, and he remembers what she said about feeling like she had been hit by a truck.</p>
<p>"Why can't I remember?  Is my CVI failing?"</p>
<p>That's when Sandoval notices the blood that has trickled from her ear.  It's only a few drops, already drying.  But he understands the warning sign.  <i>No.  Not Siobhan.</i></p>
<p>"Come on," he says, suppressing his fear for her sake.  "I'm getting you to a doctor."</p>
<p>She allows him to help her to her feet; he summons Captain Marquette to fly them to Dr. Belman's clinic.  If Marquette has any reservations about Siobhan, after the accusations the latter leveled against her, she keeps them to herself.  Sandoval appreciates her professional demeanor.</p>
<p>"I'll let Dr. Belman know to expect you, so she can get the examine room ready," she offers after she has landed the shuttle on the clinic's shuttle pad and dismissed the virtual glass.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Captain."  Sandoval helps Siobhan down from the shuttle and across the lawn.</p>
<p>Dr. Belman is ready and waiting for them.  Sandoval reluctantly goes into the observation room; he would far rather stay with Siobhan, but the good doctor is rather emphatic.  He is surprised when Da'an walks in, followed by Captain Marquette and Major Kincaid.</p>
<p>"Da'an!"  He rises to greet the Taelon.</p>
<p>"Agent Sandoval," the Companion replies in a cool voice.  "How is Lieutenant Beckett?"</p>
<p>"She is in a lot of pain and there are signs of problems with her CVI."  He registers Marquette and Kincaid exchanging worried looks in the background, but he doesn't have time for them right now, and dismisses them from his mind.</p>
<p>"Let us hope that it is not too serious, then."  Da'an turns to the window.</p>
<p>Through the glass, it appears that Belman has finished her examination; Siobhan is gingerly sliding off the table.  Belman looks up and blanks the observation window, presumably so Siobhan can get dressed.  A few moments later, the observation room door opens and Belman slips inside, closing the door behind her.  She greets Da'an respectfully and nods to the rest.  Her gaze seems to linger a bit on Kincaid, to Sandoval's irritation.  Why is everyone so fascinated with the man?</p>
<p>"Doctor," Da'an says, "what is Lieutenant Beckett's condition?"</p>
<p>"Physically, surprisingly good," the doctor replies.  "She is a little dehydrated, and has some deep bruising, along with a few abrasions here and there.  I'll send her home with some pain relievers, but I believe that with a couple of days of rest, she'll be fine."</p>
<p>"And mentally?"</p>
<p>Belman's brows draw together in a frown.  "It appears that her CVI has been tampered with in some manner, which is what produced the hole in her memory.  Normally, the memories should be stored in the CVI and available for recall.  However, there is nothing there.  The memories are simply gone."</p>
<p>"So she will never remember what happened to her?" Sandoval asks.</p>
<p>"No," Belman says.  "But otherwise, her CVI appears to be in good shape."</p>
<p>"Your recommendation, Doctor?" Da'an says.</p>
<p>Belman shrugs.  "I can keep her here overnight, but I really think she'd be more comfortable in her own home.  Otherwise, complete rest for a couple of days.  Proper meals and hydration.  Pain relievers as needed.  After that, she should be able to return to duty with no problems."</p>
<p>"I can take her home, Da'an," Kincaid offers.  There's something in his voice that Sandoval can't quantify.  He frowns, remembering how the major reacted to Siobhan's presence this morning.</p>
<p>"You'd need a pilot, Major," Sandoval says, "and Captain Marquette is already here.  I will see the lieutenant home."</p>
<p>"The major is a fully qualified shuttle pilot," Da'an says mildly.</p>
<p><i>When the hell did that happen?</i> Sandoval wonders.  There was nothing in the major's record about being a pilot of even conventional aircraft, let alone Taelon shuttles.</p>
<p>"However," Da'an continues, eyeing Sandoval keenly, "I believe it would be for the best if you and Captain Marquette were to escort the lieutenant home."</p>
<p>"But--" the major begins, but falls silent at the quelling glance that Da'an gives him.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Da'an," Sandoval says, though he's not certain why the Companion intervened.  </p>
<p>Da'an nods, then turns away.  "Thank you, Doctor.  Come, Major.  It is time we were returning to the embassy."  He sweeps from the room, his Protector in his wake.</p>
<p>"I'll go get the shuttle ready," Marquette says.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~*~</p>
</div>It is the smoothest shuttle ride of his life.  Marquette seems to be making an effort to minimize the bumpiness of entering and exiting ID space in deference to Siobhan's injuries.  Sandoval is grateful, and compliments her flying.  He finds himself wanting her to like him as much as she obviously liked Boone.  He will need her loyalty and support down the road.<p>He escorts Siobhan to the door of her apartment.  She already seems to be feeling somewhat better; the dazed look has left her eyes, and she repinned her hair when she got dressed after her exam.  The smudge of blood is gone from the side of her face.</p>
<p>She unlocks her door and turns to him before opening it.</p>
<p>"Will you be all right?" he asks softly.</p>
<p>She nods.  "I just need some time, I think.  Dr. Belman informed me that I am to rest."  She smiles, a bit whimsically.  "There are a few books I have piled up; I think I will see how many I can get through before I have to go back to work."</p>
<p>"If you need me..."</p>
<p>"I'll call."  She leans forward and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "Thank you for looking after me."</p>
<p>He smiles.  "My pleasure."</p>
<p>She returns the smile, then slips through the door and closes it behind her.  Sandoval stands there a moment, marveling at himself, rubbing his thumb across the ring on his pinky.  He would never have thought that he could fall in love again, but it appears that he was mistaken.  Siobhan had said that they were destined to come together...was it only five days ago?  He had scoffed at her, but with everything that has happened since, there is something that he has come to understand.  Love is a bright, beautiful, elusive thing...and he must seize it in both hands and hold on tight.</p>
<p>He will have to be careful.  Siobhan's motivational imperative is still fully functional, but perhaps, like his, it can be overcome.</p>
<p>It is certainly something to hope for.</p>
<p>Holding that hope in his heart, Sandoval returns to the waiting shuttle and his duties.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>